ironsteadfandomcom-20200215-history
Garrak Stonesinger
Garrak Stonesinger is a sturdy hill dwarf, He was the only stone mason in Ironstead, and one of the only two dwarves in the town. He lived in the town of Ironstead for many years of his life. In the aftermath of the The Great Northern Crusade against Iuz, He lived in the town of Ironstead as peacefully as possible. That all changed when a band of bandits led by One-Tusk came and over threw the town, then Garrak with the help of his friends took them down then a goblin raiding party the very next day. He showed his prowess to the wood elves who then offered Garrak and his friends an opportunity to train and help clear out goblin barrows. While helping them out the wood elf Ethrond took a liking him to him and trained him in the ways of combat making him an exceptional fighter. Butcher of Chendl When the party arrived at the city Chendle to buy supplies and the now departed member of the party Vestra glasses, as they party went to leave Garrak got possessed by the ghost of Old One-Tusk. Once possessed, Garrak rampaged across the city killing innocent civilians and guards alike. The guards finally subdued him and were escorting him to the barracks when the party decided to free him. With some wonderful misdirection from everyone involved, Dashwyn grabbed Garrak and ran into an alleyway with Amari transformed into a cat. They hid in some garbage and waited for the guards to leave. The rest of the party went peacefully to the barracks and were held for questioning. Dashwyn and Amari went to hide Garrak's hammer, and when they returned, they found that he had escaped. Garrak, possessed by One-Tusk, went to the Dwarven district and murdered several people before stealing a mallet and a horse. He made a hasty getaway with Amari in pursuit as a horse. Garrak attempted to fling himself upon her, but she threw him to the side. However, Garrak was able to best her in combat and get away. The guard captain told the party to track him down, and so they did. They eventually found him in his home village, Gravel Ridge, and he had a noose around his and his wife's neck. Coming back to himself for a moment, Garrak slashed his wife's noose and went tumbling down a cliff. Fergus fired an eldritch blast at the rope and saved his life, but One-Tusk was not done. After a fight where he possessed several people, One-Tusk disappeared into the ether. Garrak's wife, Nola, wanted nothing to do with him, and he found that she had given birth to a son while he was away. He left his wedding ring and all the gold in his possession before leaving the village just as he had nine years ago. He turned himself in once back in Chendl, and a priest from the Heironean monastery performed a ritual to scry his soul. Since they knew he had been possessed, they simply fined him 2,500 gold pieces, which the rest of the party paid. With a heavy heart, Garrak left the city with the rest of his people. Devotion After these events Garrak wanted to right the wrongs he has done. He started giving gold to his home town of Gravel Ridge to ease the suffering he caused. Growing wiser and the growing need to redeem himself to the Dwarf All-Father Moradin, Garrak started devoted himself to Moradin becoming a paladin in his name. As his devotion grew he stared to pray to Moradin in the times of little hope asking for help. More and more his devotion grew until the day he went to a dwarf mountain hold and gazed apon a statue of the Dwarven All-Father. When he heard a voice that rang like a anvil in his mind. Moradin had noticed his devotion and told him to walk into the mighty forge, as Garrak did he felt closer to the All-Father. Moradin began stripping Garrak's old ways and forging him into the paladin Garrak seeked to become. Now wielding the Core Hammer and armor bearing the holy symbols of Moradin, He is prepared to fight back Vectna's evil and to protect his friends, which have become his new family, from his darkness.